Messing Mix
by fabrevansgleek
Summary: Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana form the popular band ' Messing Girls ' but what happens when some old ' friends ' come back in their live
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story I hope you like it , I'm only 14 and English isn't my birth language I hope you like it . This is a small intro**

_Quinn graduate in McKinley but college didn't accept her, Quinn graduate single but in love with the guy she cheated on . Quinn is sort of happy in LA together with Rachel , Brittany and Santana._

_Rachel graduate in McKinley but NYADA only accept Kurt , Rachel broke up with Finn because he cheated on her . Rachel live together with Quinn, Brittany and Santana ._

_Brittany graduate in McKinley but didn't try to get in college , she broke up with Artie but is happy with Santana her girlfriend. Brittany is happy together with Quinn, Santana and Rachel ._

_Santana graduate in McKinley but reject college because she wanted to be with Brittany. She is happy with Brittany in her house in LA where she live with Quinn, Brittany and Rachel. _

_You maybe think it is crazy that Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel live together but the reason is because together they form the popular girl band: Messing girls . They all sing and play an instrument , they sing just as much in every song . Quinn plays keyboard ,piano and bass , Rachel plays guitar and piano / keyboard , Brittany bass and drum and Santana is manager . _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it is smaller then I thought but I maybe Upload the next chapter today <strong>


	2. how it all started

**I couldn't keep myself for upload it **

* * *

><p><span>The 30the July 2012 <span>,

_" I'm so sad everybody has a plan except for us , look at us we all hated each other and now we are here together in my garden , crazy " Rachel sights and sit down next to Quinn . " Let's make a review of our times in McKinley ." Quinn looked at her " friends" . " good idée let's start with Rachel her audition ." the taller blonde looked " what song is that ?". " Let's think" the Jewish girl thought " I think it was On my Own from the Broadway show Les Miserables."_

_" That one I can play on piano ." The hazel eyed girl smiled . " Awesome , I have a piano in the garden ." the brown haired girl smiled ._

_They go to the Instruments Rachel takes the guitar , Brittany the bass , Quinn stands on the piano and Santana goes stand for the background . they do on my own ._

_"next , I say a little prayer " Brittany jumped . " Great idée honey" the Latina clapped ._

_They do I say a little prayer ._

_They do a lot of songs ._

_Somebody walks to them " who are you ?". Rachel looked up " can't we ask you the same , you walk here in my garden asking who we are ?."_

_He cleared his cote " I'm sorry , I am David Blue boss of Colombia Records. "_

_Quinn walked closer " Yep this is no faker he really is David Blue boss of Colombia Records."_

_The small brown haired girl asked " okay , then why are you here ? "_

_" um , you know or you don't but my mother lives in this street so I walked here and hear so beautiful music so I heard I comes from here. I like stand there just listening to you guys and then knocked on the door ." He looked at them ._

_" So if I understand blue you think we're good ?" The Latina asked._

_He laughed " Good ? I think you're awesome . Can you guys come to LA do that in front of Tony Who and you gonna have a label and become stars . "_

_The girls looked at each other and yelled " Hell yeah! "_

_" Well I just book you guys tickets first classed for tomorrow 9 am " he hand them over the tickets " So see you guys Monday (** in 3 days** ) , if you are good we give you guys a big villa but till then you stay in the Hilton hotel , We pick you up Monday on 10 am "he winked " again what are your names ?_

_" I'm Rachel Berry " ._

_" I 'm Quinn Fabray "_

_"I'm Brittany s. Pierce "_

_" I'm Santana Lopez there manager ."_

_"Awesome I set the suite with 4 rooms on the name Santana Lopez , gag you guys search an amazing name for the new girl band." He winked and goes away ._

_They sit down in a circle " We need to find so an amazing name for our band " Rachel smiled ._

_" We need to think maybe something with girls on the back " Quinn looked at her band mates._

_" I think that Is super and I'm the manager I hope you guys aren't mad because I told him I'm the manager."_

_" Easy Santana we don't have any problem with it ." the brown haired rambles ._

_" Now back to the name ." The tallest blonde told her friends ._

_" You know we messed up whole our high school I mean Quinn was preggo , she cheated on her boy Finn and become pregnant of his best friend. She also cheat on trouty mouth. Sorry Q I didn't mean to be mean . Then we have Rachel well yeah she just messed it up ."_

_" I got a name guys !''_

_" What Q ? " Rachel looked flurried._

_" Messing girls " She stood up " yes that is the name . "_

_" yeah good job Q ." Rachel hugged her " does anybody need to tell their parents that he move out ?"_

_" I still live with you Rach " Quinn looked at the floor " I can't believe my dad came back and kicked me out ."_

_"Don't so sad Q we gonna show him what big mistake he made" The still hugging girl told her._

_" When me and Britt came out we kicked out to we live together ." Santana looked at her girlfriend and takes her hand " I can't believe it either ."_

**_and that is how it all started _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>I know the boss from Colombia Records don't call David Blue or Tony Who but I'm just not that good in names I hope you liked it , Review and the other things - Love U , Luna **


	3. the suprise

**We're finally in the present **

* * *

><p><em>Now back to where they are messing girls is famous , they live in a villa , they are 21 <em>

30 the July 2015 .

The phone ring Quinn pick up " Hey the Messing girls residence " . " Hey it is Ellen here can you come over the show in 1 hour whole Messing Girls ."

" Yeah I think so "

" We pick you up in one hour "

" Okay bye " she close the phone and shout " We go to Ellen's in one hour "

" Okay" The girls reacted

Santana comes downstairs " I need to come too. I'm tired "

" No you don't need to come San " Quinn laughed .

The phone rings again .

" Hello Fabray , Berry, Lopez, Pierce residence "

" Quinn are you that ?"

"Yes and you ….are ?"

" It's me Mercedes "

" Omg " Quinn knows she is mad ." Why you call ?"

" For send you on your place "

"excuse me ?"

" I know you are all riches and famous but I don't care , you need to back of my boy actually he isn't my boy anymore because he broke up with me when I was 19 "

" who Sam I didn't see him since graduation ?"

"Yes , never mind I cheated on him with Shane ."

" So in what way that is my fault ?"

" Just do like I didn't call you " she closes the phone .

Quinn whispered to herself " That was crazy ."

The phone ring again .

"what the hell Is that today" She pick up " hello the awesome 4 girls residence "

" Quinn ?"

" Yes it's me and who are you ?"

" I understand you know a lot people , I am Kurt Hummel !"

" Kurt why do you call?"

" Because I just heard you guys go to Ellen's is it true ?"

" Yes Kurt we go to Ellen's "

" Awesome BTW I send you guys a fan mail "

" Kurt I know it's a little rude but we really need to make us ready , can you please call another time "

" Q, It's not rude at all I understand" He closes the phone."

Ellen's 

" You need to go to the stage in 2 minutes " The producer told " Btw it's an extra long episode " .

" You ready girl " Rachel asked .

" It isn't the first time we come to Ellen's "

" You're right Q ."

" A big applause for the girls from Messing girls" Ellen told de audience .

They walked up the stage with a lot applause and sit down .

" hey girls "

" Hey we're very happy to come ." Rachel smiled wide.

" You probably wanna know why I called you an hour ago to tell you need to come ?"

" Yes we we're very surprised but also very happy " Quinn looked at Ellen .

" Well the reason is because we did a little recherché , in your school McKinley ."

" Really " Brittany was very excited .

" Yes, let's start with the photo's , you just tell me what it is and I have a lot photo's "

" I agree " The brown haired girl smiled still wide .(**a/n normally there was a PowerPoint with photos because normally I wouldn't post this story ) **

" wow , that brings memories " Quinn rubs a tear away.

" Quinn if I may " Ellen asked

" Yes"

" our anonym source , told us the blonde guy Sam isn't ?"

" Yes his name is Sam "

" Well our source told us you still aren't over him and he isn't over you "

Quinn didn't responds .

" Okay let's go on I have another surprise for all of you"

" I love surprises" Brittany clapped .

" Let's give a warm welcome to the exes : Finn Hudson , Noah 'Puck' Puckermann , Artie Abrams , Jesse st. James and Sam Evans ."

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was ready for a long time but first I didn't know how to upload a story , I'm a very slow writer . The next is ready to but next week school starts again - Luna <strong>


	4. The question

**here is chapter 4 'the question' I'm not that good in titles .**

* * *

><p>" Oh no " Quinn whispered to herself and all the guys + Santana walked in .<p>

" Hey guys mix with the girls " Ellen told them .

_Jesse-Rachel - Finn-Brittany-Artie-Santana-Sam-Quinn-Puck_

" I'm glad you guys could come " Ellen looked " this is the first time I have a runnier "

No comment because they are a little bit uncomfortable .

" Let's go on , I like to hear the story of the couple Quinn and Sam ."

"Why " The blonde girl asked .

" Because the rumor says that you guys still love each other , duh " Ellen smiled .

" I think it's a good idée either" Rachel smiled from ear to ear .

" You see , Rachel think it is a good idée . Let's start .

" Let's start with the story , Quinn how do you and Sam start dating ?"

" Um ,… well in glee club ,… we had a duet competition and I pared up with him . We won a date to breadstixs and yeah that is sort of the story ."

" I think the story is cute and now before we go on with the story we have questions from the audience "

A lot of people raise their hand .

" You young lady with the pink cat sweater " Ellen point to a girl .

" My question is for Sam " She smirked .

" Go ahead " He looked at the girl .

"Okay , why would you be so stupid to break up with Quinn Fabray ."

" Because she cheated "

" I would cheat on you too " She smirked and sits down .

Sam feels hurt but don't show it .

" Okay next question, " Ellen looked at the audience and point to a teenage girl " yeah you lady "

She stood up with an evil smirk on her face " my question is for Quinn ."

" give it a shot " Quinn smiled .

" Why would you date a dude like him he isn't beautiful and he has big lips " She looked annoyed .

" Sam is beautiful and I love his lips " _o my gosh I can't believe I just said that on national TV_" I think you are just jealous " she defend him .

" Okay it's time for a break " Ellen clapped

" we're out "

" Awesome job guys " Ellen said and stood up walking away .

" I think we leave you guys for a while " Rachel argument and pulled everyone ells with her except for Sam and Quinn.

" So … Thanks for defending me " Sam say while blushing .

" It's no big deal in the beginning they called me ugly too " She smiled shy " So how are you and Mercedes?"

" We broke up 3 years ago"

" Why " she acted .

" Because I can't be together with her if I don't love her and I'm still in love with someone ells ."

" Really ? So how are you anyway ? "

" I'm good I think , only I just lost my job "

" I'm sorry Sam ,…"

" Don't Quinn it isn't your fault "

" So how long you stay in LA ?"

" I'm only here because of the interview "

" Oh " sad " Where you stay ? "

" Hilton hotel"

" Oh we live in the same street number 54 , You can stay a little longer in our place "

" Why ?"

" Because ,… "

" one minute " Everyone come back .

" We're in air in 3.2.1. "

" Welcome back and still here with us messing girls and the exes "

Everyone clap .

" I gonna ask the questions because they are a little mean if you ask ."

" I love your questions ellen " Rachel still smile wide .

" So Noah Puckerman ."

" Yes I am " Puck looked proud .

" Tell us why you broke up with Rachel "

" If I can say the true I don't know it was a big mistake " He look at Rachel and she smiles at him .

" Aren't they adorable "

The audience clapped very loud .

" Wow I think the audience think you guys need to make up "

Rachel blushed .

" Tell us the true are you still in love with each other ?"

Rachel become redder " true actually ,… Yes "

Jesse smiled at her in return .

" I think we just made an old couple back together ."

Rachel giggled .

" O my God we're out of time see you guys next time "

" We're out ."

" Awesome job guys go and chance you're clothes . "

They go and change their clothes .

Quinn's point of view 

_I walked out of my dressing room right in to Sam great_ "I'm so sorry , I was somewhere ells with my mind"

" It's okay "

" Back to my request Jesse stays longer , so you too ?" She asked with her sweet voice .

* * *

><p><strong>what gonna be Sam's answer ? <strong>


	5. The Job

**Here is chapter 5 today was my first day from the second semester **

* * *

><p>" Okay but then I need to go now because the drive is 1 day and a half "<p>

" you and Jesse live together right ?"

" Yes "

"Well me and Rachel made a plan and you 2 can start now with our private plane " Hand him over a ticket .

Jess pat him on the back" Come we live in LA "

Rachel come " Go now the plane leave in 1 hour , the Limo stand ready you gonna come here again around 6 pm ."

" Yeah , I gonna miss you " They run away .

"Sam is totally in love with you ."

" No he isn't "

"Yes he is "

"No"

"Yes"

" Stop it guys you act like 4 year olds" Santana looked annoying .

" Come we go home because in 8 hour or less the boys are here" Rachel told them and walked to the car .

In the car 

" You know Sam lost his job" Quinn looked at her friends .

" I have the perfect idée " Rachel smiled.

"What Rach ?"

"Well Q , We chance the name in Messing people and Sam comes with us , What mean he can play guitar, Britt drum, you bass and I Keyboard."

"dwarf that is actually a very good idée , trouty mouth has a job again and you don't need to switch that much anymore . I call the big boss" She takes her phone .

" Is there a dwarf here ?" Brittany looked around the car .

" I need to keep my eyes on the road but I don't think so Britt" The other blonde argument .

" They agree they gonna leave the contract in the mailbox " The Latina girl shout of happiness .

"Well what about Jesse ?" Rachel asked.

"He is a solo star Rach"

" that means we are a star couple ,thanks for reminding me Q . If you weren't driving I would hug you"

"I want a hug to "

"Come here Brittie –boo" Santana hugged her girlfriend .

"Thanks for reminding me I'm the only single in the club"

"You have trouty mouth your fast gonna be your boyfriend" Rachel smiled .

" I told you Sam doesn't love me"

"But you love him" Rachel teased .

"O GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO FRUSTRATING " Quinn shout.

"You avoid the question Q " Santana smiled .

" Santana is right Q " Rachel rub it in her face .

" Thank god we're here " Quinn parked the car In the garage and walked inside.

" She is a little mad " Rachel locked the car as everyone is outside the car .

" I GONNA TAKE THE CONTRACT " Quinn shout and goes to the mailbox .

" She take it fast don't you think " Rachel smiled .

" I can't believe I start to like you dwarf "

"I like you to Santana"

"Hey …Amazing …" Quinn walked inside and lay the contract on the counter " … 54 ….. We are happy too …. See you in a min ." she pressed the end button .

" Was is your lovielovie Sam" Rachel asked .

" No it was Kurt he comes over here in a min." On that moment the bell rings .

" I'll get it" Rachel sprint to the door and opens it" Kurtie" she hugs him tight .

"Come here" Quinn walked to Kurt and hug him .

" I missed you to girls" Kurt smiled .

" Come on" Rachel pulled him in the main room and Quinn follows .

They go sit down .

" So Rach how are you and Jesse?"

"He move in here " the brown haired girl smiled .

" Awesome" Kurt reacted .

"Quinn's lovielovie Sam too"

"He isn't my lovielovie " Quinn turned red .

" Face it Q you guys are crazy about each other" Kurt smiled.

"So talked about love how are you and Blaine" Quinn asked .

" We are amazing , he just visit Wes then he come over too "

" I'm sorry Kurt we couldn't come to the wedding but we were in Europe " Rachel hugged him again .

" I totally understand I'm so proud of you guys talked about 'messing Girls' where are the other members ? I heard they are together."

The blonde smiled" Yes they are together and they probably are making out somewhere ."

On that moment Brittany runs in " Santana asked me to marry "

Quinn jumped up and hugs Brittany " That is amazing Britt . You said yes do you ?"

"Of course I said yes "

6 hour later 4 pm(.com/santana/set?id=41235710&.locale=nl, .com/brittany/set?id=41235652&.locale=nl, .com/rachel/set?id=41235585&.locale=nl, .com/quinn/set?id=41235461&.locale=n l

_Kurt is still there Blaine arrived too_ . The bell goes .

" It must be Jesse and Q's lovielovie Sam " Rachel jumped up and runs to the door .

" HE ISN'T MY LOVIELOVIE " Quinn yells .

The door is open " OF COURSE , hey Jesse and Q's lovielovie Sam . Come in "

"Okay"

All together they install Sam and Jesse . Back in the main room .

" Q's lovielovie Sam , Q told us you lost your job " Rachel looked at Sam .

" STOP IT OK " Quinn shout .

" No" Rachel smiled

" Yes I lost my job " Sam looked at Rachel .

" We have a job for you , the contract is ready " Rachel smiled.

"We ?"

"Yes trouty mouth , we can change the name in " messing people" and you can be our guitarist because we have like 1 member last . Then can Britt play drum, Q bass, dwarf keyboard and you guitar" Santana stood up and take the contract " your choice ."

" if you join , you need to come with us tomorrow to Lopez and play get it right but I touched you that I hope you still can it " Rachel looked at him with puppy eyes " but you don't get a solo in that song but that is okay I think ?"

* * *

><p><strong>please review I have the feeling I ride this story for nobody , I don't need much only some reviews other whiles I stop the story <strong>


	6. Rehearsal

**This chapter is ready for a long time but from now on I need to ride again so the upload time gonna be a little longer.  
><strong>**Thank you for reviews: quam314159 and BieberHendersongrl  
>Favorite story: BieberHendersongrl<br>****story alert :BieberHendersongrl , Alli2345 and tomfeltonlover1991 **

* * *

><p>" I do it "<p>

"Yey" Quinn points " sing here and then come with me because they want me to teach you the song "

" OK "he sings the papers and Santana takes the papers .

" I bring this to the big boss " She stood up .

" I go with you " Brittany stood up too .

They leave .

The music room .

" Can you play the song out of your head ? " Quinn asked .

" I did it yesterday so I guess so "

" Give it a shot I just call Rachel , RACHEL !"

" You guys yell a lot ."

"Get used to it " She smiles .

" I'm here what's wrong ?" Rachel runs inside .

" You need to listen to Sam is playing ."

" Ow, Okay give it a shot " Rachel sits down next to Quinn .

Sam plays " Get it right "

" I don't think I heard a fault , you Q ?"

" I didn't heard one either ."

" Now we gonna play with you and sing , here is a part and the red you sing with us " she gave him a paper . " But I guess you know the lyrics ? "

" Yes I know the lyrics so I just put this here "

Rachel:

_What have I done_

_I wish I could run_  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>  
><em>Just trying to help<em>  
><em>Hurt everyone else<em>

together

_Now we feel the weight of the world_  
><em>Is on our shoulders<em>

_What can we do when our good isn't good enough_  
><em>And all that we touch tumbles down<em>  
><em>'Cause our best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>

_we just wanna fix it somehow_  
><em>But how many times will it take<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for us<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

Quinn:

_Can I start again_  
><em>With my faith shaken<em>

Together

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

Quinn:

_I just have to stay_  
><em>And face my mistakes<em>

Together

_But if I get stronger and wiser_  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

_What can we do when our good isn't good enough_  
><em>And all that we touch tumbles down<em>  
><em>'Cause our best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>we just wanna fix it somehow<em>

_But how many times will it take_  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for us<em>

_To get it right_

(normally Brittany ) Rachel

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth<em>  
><em>That sometimes life isn't fair<em>

Together

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>

_And finally someone will see_  
><em>How much I care<em>

_What can we do when our good isn't good enough_

_All that we touch tumbles down_  
><em>Oh, our best intentions<em>  
><em>Keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>we just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take<em>

Rachel

_To get it right_  
><em>To get it right<em>

" that was amazing " Quinn smiled

Santana and Brittany walks in clapping " That was amazing guys now Britt plays with you , don't forget to go early enough to bed because you need to wake up 6 am and on 7 pm you need to be ready "

"Yes San , come sit Britt " The blonde girl smile and Britt sits down .

They do it again and again and again .

After wards . 

Santana stood up " Okay guys the boss has a better name he thought about messing mix . and Klaine made dinner and part one of St. Berry helped too . "

" I love dinner" Brittany stood up _ Q: Dinner is one of the moments Brittany don't talk that much :D no serious Britt really talks a lot ._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 review, alert , favorite please. I really hope you like the story .I just change the singular from 'get it right' in plural :D. I don't have that much time anymore : cheerleading, family, friends, school , choir. I still don't know or I should take Puckleberry or help !<br>**


	7. WHO ?

**Chapter 7 , IMPORTANT : I know it is crazy in chapter 5 Rachel and Puck talk but in chapter 6 Jesse moves in , actually it is a mistake but I gonna do something with it .**

* * *

><p><span>after dinner .<span>

" SO Rach your situation is a little confusing " Quinn looks at Rachel.

The brunette looks up" What do you mean ?"

Quinn rolls her eyes " I mean I thought just like whole America that you were reunited with Puckerman but then I open the you tell me Jesse moves in , ... I just don't understand ."

Rachel sighs " I need to tell you what happened after the show. when you were talking with your lovielovie " Quinn nods " You didn't say : He isn't my lovielovie " Rachel grins and the blonde rolls her eyes.

" Just tell me Rach" Quinn sighs and Rachel nods.

_flashback _

_"hey Rach wait up " Jesse shouted after Rachel . _

_Rachel turned her around " What do you want Jesse ?" _

_He sighs " Puckerman isn't the right for you ." _

_She looked up " What ..." Jesse kissed her . _

_" Give me another chance ." He asked and Rachel nodded . _

present 

Quinn looks at her friend " And you just believed him after what he did to you ,... I hope you remember what he did to you in sophomore . He trowed eggs at you after he betrayed us okay I understand he is a pretty good actor but don't believe him ."

Rachel shouts " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE !"

The blonde yells back " YES I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE "

Santana walks in " what happens here ?"

" nothing" Quinn whispers and leaves .

The Latina turns to Rachel " I'm not stupid so just tell me what's wrong ."

The Jew sighs " She thinks Jesse isn't the right for me " Santana pulls op her eyebrows " She think that Noah is the right ."

" You want my advice " Rachel nods " Jesse isn't the right for you and the rest you need to find out by yourself but I promise if you need any help I'm here for you ."

* * *

><p>Brittany walks in Quinn's room " Hey I saw you run in here everything okay ?" Quinn nods " Come on Q I'm not stupid " She thinks " Okay maybe I'm a little stupid but I know something is wrong ."<p>

Quinn smiles " I just told Rach what I think about the Jesse/ Puck situation and she just jelled at me I don't know why" She looks down .

Brittany hugs her " What you told her ?"

The smaller blonde sighs " I just told her I thought Jesse isn't the right for her "

* * *

><p>later that day in the siting room .<p>

Brittany runs in " You never guess who is here ?"

" Who " Everyone says in unison .

" Puckerman "

" What ?" They say again in unison and Puckerman walks in .

Rachel looks at him" What is he doing here ?"

Puckerman looks at her " Well it looks like almost everyone is here " He looks at Sam and Jesse " I just thought it would be cozy , don't you think Quinn ?"

Quinn looks up " Why you ask at me?"

The Jew boy shakes his head " I would better asked it to Rachel " He turns his head to Rachel " Don't ou think it would be so cozy ?"

Santana claps " You can stay here Puckerman"

" NO!" Rachel shouts .

" Who thinks of the real residents that Noah Puckerman would come and live with us just like curly ball and Trouty mouth ?" Santana asks and the girls except for Rachel raises their hands . " I think this is clear don't you think. Welcome Puck to our I mean your house ." they all clap ( of course except for Rachel)

" I gonna get my stuff" Puck walks out.

Quinn smiles " We have three more hearts in one day and Klaine stays here for a two weeks awesome lucky we have a big house."

Kurt smiles " Rach I don't understand I thought you were reunited with Puckerman ?"

The brunette shrugs " I guess you thought wrong."

" One thing dwarf I shouldn't come out with the whole I love Jesse St. James thing ."

Jesse looks up " And if I can ask why ?"

The Latina rolls her eyes " because then they think Rachel is a slut and whole Messing girls I mean mix is ruined . I'm sorry but I'm the manager I need to be stern sometimes ."

The smallest blonde looks at Rachel " I'm sorry Rach but I need to agree with Santana for this ."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen next , I just tell you this the couples don't gonna be fast together and be all lovey dovey that would be to easy. This chapter is a little shorter but okay <strong>


	8. Defender Quinn

**Okay let's tell you guys this . I am sixteen ( just in case) I know in chapter 1 I told I was 14 but I made that very little piece when I was 14 ( 2 days or something before my b-day what is 15 January) . I know my English isn't that good because I learn English for like 4 years and I had 4 different teacher and they all call me 'the worst student they ever had' . So now you know more about something important : ME ( okay know I understand why my friends call me selfish) chapter 8 hope you enjoy . **

* * *

><p>"You always choice Santana's side " The brunette mouthed<p>

Quinn rolls her eyes " I gonna keep calm but we all now I don't always choice Santana's side. I defend you a lot ."

_flashbacks( yes more then one) _

_" Dwarf just shut you big mouth close ."_

_" Please Santana can you stop insulting her."_

_XoXoXoXo_

_" Please get a nose job or you gonna ruin whole your friends reputation " A guy said._

_" Really I think you should close your mouth because you aren't that beautiful yourself and who are the popular here"_

_XoXoXoXo_

_ "Rachel I swear you never gonna find a guy deal with it ." Brittany smiles. _

_Quinn rolls her eyes " She gonna find a guy , she is good enough for it ." _

_end flashbacks_

"Yes dwarf , I mean Rachel . Q is right but now stop the fight and just listen to me " The Latina smiles and no one says something " Good , so today we are Friday that means tomorrow we go to Lopez after Lopez we go to the studio and record ' Get it right '. Sunday you are free, yeey" She claps her hands " And Monday we film the music-video of get it right 'till Wednesday , Thursday we need to go to ' Love music' ( **A festival I totally made up**) for 2 hours. " She turns to Sam " Yes Trouty mouth you too ."

Quinn looks at Santana " San I think now he is in the band you should stop calling him trouty mouth ... just call him Sam because after all that is his name ."

The Latina smiles " Quinn the defender " she turns to Sam " Okay sorry I gonna stop calling you trouty mouth, trouty mouth ... I mean Sam."

" She stops calling Rachel dwarf and Sam trouty mouth ,... It looks like San is sweeter than ever. " Brittany hugs Santana.

Kurt claps " Brittana is ...AMAZING"

" Shut up , nice ruining the moment lady "

" Santana don't be mean to Kurt okay"

" I'm sorry Quinn defender " She turns to Kurt " I'm sorry I call you Kurt from know on ."

XoXoXoXo

Quinn reads a book in her bed when someone knocks on her door " Come in ." she says and Sam walks in " Sam what are you doing here ."

He smiles " I couldn't sleep so I went to the bathroom when I saw you light was still on . So I thought maybe we could talk ." He looks at her.

She looks at him " What you wanna talk 'bout ?"

" I can leave if you don't wanna talk , I'm just kinda bored and like you maybe know I never sleep well the first time in another bed."

She smiles " Okay " she sits up " I remember the first time you stayed at my place when my mother wasn't home " She laughs " You couldn't sleep , you like walked around all the time " _of course I remember when he stayed at my place the first time , I don't have a bad mind and I actually like that memory . _

He laughs " I remember that too ."

She gives him a look ' Come sit down ' So he sits down next to her " So how things went I mean before you lost your job and stuff."

" Like you know I lived with Jesse in an apartment. My , my mom died ... the year after graduation in McKinley."

She swallows " I, I'm sorry I didn't know ."

He looks down " You don't need to be sorry " After a long silence " It was a heart attack . She was alone for one damn hour ."

Quinn takes his hand " It isn't your fault Sam ."

He sighs " I know I just thought ,... If I was home she maybe still would be here."

" Look Sam no one deserve things like that , defiantly not your family but." She takes a deep breath " Things like that just happens . "

He still looks at the floor " I'm awful"

She looks frowns " What do you mean ?"

" I confront you with my mom that died and your parents kicked you out ... don't care about you anymore " _Okay good job Quinn now he thinks he is awful good job ." _

" Your not awful and by the way the reason my parents kicked me out is my own fault "

He looks at her " It wasn't your fault they actually needed to supported you in that hard moment ."

they hug

* * *

><p><strong>I have a little question should I rate this story T so I can do more thing with it , because in later chapters it would be easier with a rating higher . review please <strong>


	9. The plan

"Wake up everybody you only have half an hour; i told clearly to wake at 6 am okay " Santana jells .

Quinn walks outside the room " I waked up at 6 " She knocks on Rachel's door " WAKE UP RACH."

"I'M UP" Rachel shouts.

"Good !"

SQSQSQSQ

"Okay I see everyone is ready , just in time . Yeej " Santana claps " Now get that big asses " She turns to Sam " In your case big mouth."

Quinn rolls her eyes " Santana !"

The Latina turns to Sam " I'm sorry you just need to remind me that I don't make mouth jokes ."

Sam smiles "Okay "

* * *

><p>"So girls . You have a surprise for us " Lopez smiles.<p>

Rachel nods " It's actually more then one, Britt has one and whole 'messing m... girls "

"What's up first ." He asks.

"I guess first Britt " Quinn smiles and he nods."GO Brittany"

"Okay. Me and Santana gonna get married !" Brittany smiles and everyone claps .

"Wow Brittany and now the other surprise who gonna says it ?"

"I gonna start " Rachel smiles and the girls nod " Like you know yesterday we saw our exes back " She keeps smiling.

"Wow Rachel you seem very happy "

"Of course I am " She looks at him " Like I said we saw them back and then we found out one of them lost his job and like you maybe now all our friends from high school are amazing singers ."

" Rachel are you trying to say Messing Girls has a new member ." Lopez asks.

" Actually our name is official Messing Mix " Quinn smiles " But yes we have a new member ."

"Is he here ?"

Rachel shouts " YES give a warm welcome to our newest member Sam Evans !" She claps when he walks in and sits down between Rachel and Quinn.

"Well hello " Lopez smiles.

They talk the whole time at the end they sing 'get it right' and Lopez and the fans asked to hear Sam's voice in a song they did in glee club so they did 'Lucky' ( He and Quinn) and the sparks were flying

* * *

><p>later that day after recording .<p>

"Hey Quinn"

Quinn turns around "What do you want Puck ?"

"Talk to you of course" He looks at her and Quinn rolls her eyes. " Okay ... "

"Just go to the point" Quinn sighs.

"Okay, Okay .. your right " He swallows " Okay "

She rolls her eyes " Can you stop saying okay ."

"Yeah I gonna stop saying okay "He sighs " The point is ... I, I , I"

Quinn sighs " Could you stop saying I and go to the point !"

Puck looks down " I think I still love Rachel "

The blonde rolls her eyes " And why exactly are you telling me this ."

Now it is his time to roll his eyes " Because I want to make her jealous."

"And why would I help you "

" Because you gonna make Sam jealous ,... duh "

She sighs " And why would I wanna make Sam jealous ?"

He rolls his eyes " Puh-lease he loves you and you loves him everyone one knows and we only do in love if their isn't any paparazzi or something like that . It's San's rule anyway .Also only when Sam and /or Rach are in the same room "

" Okay I guess I agree "

"You agree ?"

"Yes "

"Yes! "

* * *

><p>" Hi Sam "<p>

Sam looks up " What's wrong Rachel ?"

" I just wanna talk to you " She smiles " I hope this conversation isn't that awkward as that one in junior year . You know "

He laughs " The whole 'Santana told me never talk to you because you would steal all my gold ' Yeah I remember that one "

They have almost the same conversation as Quinn and Puck

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany and Kurt are talking about the wedding .<p>

" What do you think about next spring ?"

" Actually Kurt we already have an official date " Brittany smiles .

Kurt smiles wide " Really ,...when ?"

"15 April 2016" Santana smiles " That's the date we had our first date "

Kurt claps his hands " That's amazing !"

* * *

><p>Rachel and Sam are smiling and hugging when Quinn and Puck walk in holding hands . and everyone thinks the same <em> god damn when did this happen ; I need to something<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a small chapter , but it needed to stop here. Please review and read my other stories <strong>


	10. Epilogue

it's 2 months ago since the fake couples, they are still together. This are going well in the house . Sam and Quinn are the morning people they are always up early and the others. Well lets say they fall out their bad around noon because they hate morning .

" Good morning" Quinn smiles when she walks in the kitchen.

"Hi" Sam looks up.

The girls sits down " Can I ask you something ?"

He laughs " Another than this one " She nods " shoot "

She takes a deep breath " Why are you dating Rachel ?"

" Because I love her "

Quinn rolls her eyes " In high school you two never had an eye for each other ."

" Feelings can change right ?"

She whispers " I'm not stupid "

" It's real between me and Rachel and only someone stupid would see that's not real between us " when Quinn starts to tear up he knows what he just said . He whispers " I'm sorry Quinn" But he is to late she runs away _What did I just said I don't love Rachel and it isn't real between us . _

Sam runs after Quinn " Quinn!" He shouts after her.

Rachel's p.o.v

" Quinn!"

I roll over and watch my alarm '7 .00 am ' good now I am awake at 7 . But I do wanna know what happens there because first I heard running foot and then Sam jelling after Quinn... OMG what did he said now . I climb out of bed and walk outside " What's wrong ?"

Sam turns around " It's Quinn ..."

I walk closer " Is it Quinn or is it you ?"

The blonde looks down " It's a reaction of Quinn on something I said. "

I roll my eyes " What did you said now ?"

" I sort of called her stupid " He mumbles .

I make my eyes big " What ? You need to say beautiful ... NOW "

"I tried "

" try again , BTW were over because I got Puck back and if you say sorry you maybe gonna get Quinn back too "

" Okay "

I knock on Quinn's door " Q are you okay ?"

SqSqSq

After Rachel and Quinn talked , Quinn finally wanted to talk to me know we are sitting on her bed talking.

" I'm sorry Quinn" Sam looks at her.

" It's okay " She smiles .

" You were right ."

She looks confused " What do you mean ?"

He smiles " I wasn't dating Rach because loved her, It was actually a plan ..."

At this point she smiles again " O , me and Puck didn't date because we were in love too . He wanted Rachel back and I ..."

" Rachel wanted Puck back too and I... " they both lean in closer and kiss .

SqSqSq

5 years later.

things went pretty fast after they all made up :

Puck and Rachel are married and parents of a three year old twin Barbra Quinn Puckerman and Patti Lucy Puckerman named to Rachel's favorite celebs and Quinn .

Brittany and Santana got married in the spring just like they said and they adopted a boy Arthur Lord Pierce ( because Brittany can't remember someone ells it's last name )

And then you have Sam and Quinn they married 1 year ago and Quinn, she is 6 months pregnant of a girls.

Messing Mix is still very famous . So finally everything ended up good.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short end but okay , read my newest story Everything gonna be okay . Thanks for reading please review a last time <strong>


End file.
